Talk:Hot Fudge
Current Status for the Warwick and Denvers locations Denvers was relocated to another area of the mall and became a Rocker Stage and then a 2-Stage. Warwick was relocated to 650 Bald Hill Road in 1999 to become a Studio C Alpha location. 03:47, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :The info is from before those restaurants closed/relocated. I think I should probably add the "Extinct Stages" category. -- 20:25, December 10, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian ::Added the "Extinct Stages" category to the article back in February. -- 12:40, May 8, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :::173.69.7.79, the Hot Fudge/Family Album Stage was pretty much like the Cabaret characters while the main characters such as Chuck E., Munch, Pasqually, and Jasper were most likely still there when those stages were tested at those five locations. I'm also pretty sure that those test stages were gone way before the mid 1990s. -- 14:00, July 28, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Images/Edit Request 12/10/2015 Could some images of the Hot Fudge stage be added to the article. Some links below me from ShowBizPizza.com have images of the stage on them. http://www.showbizpizza.com/photos/ptt/ma_danvers/index.html - This link shows photos of the Pizza Time Theatre and the Hot Fudge in Danvers, Massachusetts. http://www.showbizpizza.com/photos/ptt/ri_warwick/index.html - This link shows photos of the Hot Fudge Stage at the Pizza Time Theatre in Warwick, Rhode Island. http://www.showbizpizza.com/photos/ptt/mi_clawson/index.html - This link shows photos of the Hot Fudge Stage at the Pizza Time Theatre in Clawson, Michigan. http://www.showbizpizza.com/photos/ptt/mi_warren/index.html - This link shows photos of the Hot Fudge Stage at the Pizza Time Theatre in Warren Michigan. -- 20:45, December 10, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Could someone please add the images of the Hot Fudge stage?! I made this request two months ago and so far, it's been ignored! I don't like to be ignored for a long period of time! -- 20:45, February 11, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian More Info and Images According to ShowBizPizza.com, the animatronics that were used by the Hot Fudge/Family Album stage were created by Elnicky Enterprises. Besides that, I found some more info on the Hot Fudge on Retro Pizza Zone. According to the forum I read, they were installed into new PTT location between 1983 and 1984 during a time when there was a shortage of proper balcony animatronics (Chuck E., Munch, Jasper etc) for the stores. After that, they were likely scrapped. It was pretty much something on the stage until they could get a proper Balcony Stage installed at the restaurant. I'm not sure how a company would have a shortage of their main characters as animatronics if they were continually building them for newer locations, but I guess it could happen. The link to the forum can be found below me. http://w11.zetaboards.com/Retro_Pizza_Zone/topic/10985437/1/ -- 11:25, August 6, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :Well, I was able to add some of the info regarding the stage. However, images of the stage still need to be added to the article. -- 13:00, October 13, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :I've added some of this info to the new Family Album stage article for part of a discussion I began on that articles talk page, as both stages are the same thing. -- 16:15, November 10, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian